


The Aftermath of the Video Game: Tara's Job

by Ashery24



Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [5]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Tara. The Game…is Over.





	The Aftermath of the Video Game: Tara's Job

**Author's Note:**

> Tara's chapter. Tara is....complex. I hope I portrayed her ok.

_Stop complaining_

_and start changing it_

Ezekiel huffed and dropped his head so that it hit the table. The nightmares had subsided but they had been replaced by the guilt of not telling the Librarians what was wrong.  
That he remembered everything.  
And all his Leverage companions knew it. Including the other presence in the room. Tara Cole.

-If you hate so much to hide your team that you remember, why...I don't know...do you say them?

-It's not that easy.

-Why not?

-Because everyone knows me as a carefree thief. I don't want to break that illusion just so they care about me.

-That's silly. From what you've told me, they saw the serious side of Ezekiel Jones. And they are your friends, of course they care. And more now that they don't know if you remember or not. Just say it. Open up a little.

-A strange advice coming from Tara Cole.

-More like hypocrite. But that I don't follow my own advice doesn't mean it isn't good-she replied, winking an eye


End file.
